1. Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments of the invention relate generally to drop protection and, more particularly, to reducing damage to an apparatus if dropped.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Some electronic devices with hard disk drives sense falling, and trigger a free fall sensing procedure to park the heads to the ramp thereby preventing from platters being scratched before the impact. This can lessen potential hard disk drive damage and data loss. Portable hand-held devices, such as a smart phone for example, are prone to damage if dropped. For example, the glass on the display screen may become cracked or a housing member may break.